


Sick Day

by random_nerd_posts



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, M/M, Sick Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts
Summary: Gavin cocked a smirk from the right side of his mouth as he sat up, stomach instantly turning. So, what does the great detective do? Lay back down, of course, only to make things worse, so he tore off his covers and ran to the bathroom. And just in the nick of time as pure nothing tore out of him body like a bat out of hell. Kneeling by the seat, laying his head on the rim, he chuckled as he texted Connor back: “No, not really. Toilet seat is a nice feel to my forehead though.”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 44
Collections: DBH & Multifandom Secret Santa 2019





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigi_the_bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_the_bear/gifts).



> Alright, so this is one of the Secret Santa things I'm working on. Thanks to Uai, I was able to actually help host this and give our community some more works and love to this fandom and many others involved in this collection!

Gavin hated getting sick. He hated being filled with snot. He hated getting cold chills. And he hated his bed. However, right now, he didn’t want to leave. He knew he was sick, he knew it was going to be a shitty day, and he just *knew* that if he got up, his stomach would turn. So, he rolled over to look at his phone. Turning it on, he saw a notification from Connor. Something inside him fluttered seeing the name, knowing it would be him yelling at the sick man.  
Opening his phone up to the main screen, he pulled down the menu to see his message. “Hope you’re feeling better. Saw you were a little pale yesterday, so I’ll stop by after work to see if you need anything.” *Thanks babe* Gavin thought to himself and felt his face burn.  
Did he have a crush on his partner at work? No, he couldn’t. If he did, then Fowler would move him to someone else, and he actually liked working with Connor. Even if he was a pretty piece of plastic- *prick!* “Connor is a plastic prick!” Gavin cursed as his voice cracked under the weight of all the coughing he did last night to the point that his chest was still sore.  
He took his phone started to text Connor back. “I should be fine, but I think my cat’s a germaphobe. He hasn’t laid with me at all!” Gavin sent to the android, who immediately sent back: “Are you feeling any better? I know you’re awake because of your worry for your cat.”  
Gavin cocked a smirk from the right side of his mouth as he sat up, stomach instantly turning. So, what does the great detective do? Lay back down, of course, only to make things worse, so he tore off his covers and ran to the bathroom. And just in the nick of time as pure nothing tore out of him body like a bat out of hell. Kneeling by the seat, laying his head on the rim, he chuckled as he texted Connor back: “No, not really. Toilet seat is a nice feel to my forehead though.”

Connor looked at the message while he typed away on the computer and smiled. *Poor Gavin. I’ll see what I can do tonight to help him.* he thought as he sent back to the sick man “Stay hydrated and try to take some medicine that you can keep down, I’ll be over in a few hours.”  
He typed at the computer a little harder now as he could feel his thoughts getting a little more knotted as he couldn’t stop thinking about Gavin. About his tan skin and his scars. *I wonder if he has anymore scars under his cloth-* Connor mentally shook his head as he had to focus on work. It was his break soon, so he and Tina were going to get some stuff to get Ganvin back to health. So, what did this RK800 unit do? He sent a message to Tina: “Gavin’s more sick than we thought.”  
Taking a deep breath, Connor hit enter for a report that could be heard from across the room. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to be at Gavin’s home, helping him in his time of need, even if it was for his pleasure. Being brought out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder, he knew it was Gavin’s childhood friend and homosexual wingman, Tina Chen. Looking at her, Connor’s smile turned slightly as her eyes didn’t show an ounce of worry.  
“So, I’m done for the day, and you’re breaking the keyboard. Mind if we go for a smoke break?” Connor’s lips curved slightly downward at that comment, but knew not to comment on the improper vocabulary Tina had offered him. Instead he nodded and stood up, walking outside with the woman, who was eager to talk to Connor about her date.  
Tina went to go sit on the bench, but it was covered in a few inches of snow, causing her to recall the incident Connor and Gavin dealt with in the supermarket a year ago. She forgot what the case Gavin and Connor were investigating was about, but she remembered what Gavin said that day when they had hung out at her apartment.  
*”When we were in the supermarket, and the power went out, if Connor didn’t have his LED still connected, then I wouldn’t have known he was in the middle of a panic attack until the lights were back on. To be honest, though, I’m glad that android that worked at the store was there to tell me what his stress levels were at. Otherwise, I don’t think he would’ve been here still if the scenario was slightly different,”* Tina pondered about that as she noted that Connor didn’t have his LED in anymore. She thought it was a little tacky anyway.  
“So,” Tina started, bringing herself back to reality. “What is Gavin’s situation right now? I literally had to drive him home last night because he looked like a fucking ghost.”  
Connor looked intently at the bench, but disregarded the time when he had to walk home from the precinct in the snow. Instead, when he really didn’t need to, he sighed, and pursed his lips. “He’s ill to the point where he sent me a text stating that the ‘Toilet seat is a nice feel to his forehead,’ which, I do not understand.”  
Tina huffed, but looked across the street to see an android taking care of a child, YK500 or not, it still was a young being. “He has a fever and is probably not very lucid right now,” Connor’s eyebrows pursed together.  
“Should we do something?” Tina shook her head, earning a cocked head from Connor.  
“I will, you go back in and finish those reports. I’m done for the day. When it’s a better time, I’ll tell you about this Brazillian girl I met at the coffee shop down the road the other day,” Connor smiled and nodded, turning to go back into the building, sending off the newly appointed detective off with a wave. *Sounds like a good plan indeed, Tina*.

Gavin sat on the couch, television turned up a little louder than he had intended due to his ear being slightly clogged, and a little garbage can with a bag in it for easier cleaning measures. He was in clean pajamas and Mr. Hairball was curled up at the other side of the couch. Reed didn’t care much about what was on at the moment as he was texting Elijah Kamski, his step-brother about his little situation with his partner at work.  
“What do I do? I can’t just tell him while I work on cases with him!” Gavin typed back to Elijah, who had just told him to spill his feelings to the second most important project he’s completed. His phone pinged again from Elijah.  
“I think you just need to focus on getting well before doing any of this anyway. Just saying,” Gavin cocked his head slightly to the left as he thought about that, not dawning on him that androids do not get illnesses like humans do. Then his phone pinged again, “so, get some sleep dummy. Maybe I’ll come over soon when I, myself am feeling a little better,” Elijah finished. Gavin nodded as he curled up in his blanket and fell asleep on the couch right there after turning his phone on silent, alarming no one of this decision.

Connor’s stress was skyrocketing. Gavin wasn’t answering his phone. *Is he unconscious? What if he’s puking up blood? Or-* he was brought out of thought as he felt a warm, calming hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Hank, for once, calmly looking at him with slight worry gleaming in his eyes.  
“What’s wrong, son?” Hank sat next to the clearly distraught android.  
Sighing, Connor couldn’t look Hank in the eyes for a moment. When he met them, he sighed again, wanting to avoid the piercing blue eyes. “Gavin’s sick, and he isn’t responding to the texts I sent him. I’m worried something happened since he told me that the ‘Toilet seat is a nice feel to his forehead,’” Connor wailed quietly and quickly.  
“Slow down for a second,” the Lieutenant said, his posture was way more relaxed than when Connor was first assigned to Hank for the deviant cases. “I saw you go talk to Tina after she clocked out. What was that about?”  
*I really want to tell him about my crush on the detective, but I don’t want him to yell at me*, Connor thought as he pieced his words together correctly; “we spoke about what the message meant, but you didn’t let me finish. Which was going to bring up Detective Chen. However, I understand that part now, but what I’m worried about now is that he isn’t responding. I think he might be in a really bad spot right now,” Hank chuckled.  
“Connor, your shift ends in thirty minutes, okay,” the android frantically nodded his head. “However, if you want a human’s insight on this, he may just be asleep. Being sick makes our bodies really tired and weak from fighting our own types of viruses.”  
“Gavin has a virus? How do we cure it?” Hank chuckled again, mumbling “You and your worries about your boyfriend.”  
“Okay, how human viruses work in our bodies is that we get sick. There are many different diseases, which you already know since you’re an android and all. However, when we get sick, we tend to get tired as our bodies fight the disease plaguing our bodies. It’s really effective to the point that we usually take the day off to ‘get better soon,’” Hank explained with a slight smile.  
“Gavin is *not* my boyfriend,” Connor said, “however, I get the whole disease thing, I was just concerned as to why you worded it like Gavin was a machine as well.”  
“I thought it would be easier for it to click in your robo brain, or whatever is in your head to make you remember things,” Hank paused, seeing Connor ready to answer his statement. “Do not answer that, I was only spitting out nonsense. I don’t want my brain to hurt,” Connor nodded as he looked at the time. He had fifteen minutes until it was time to clock out.  
“I would ask Tina to check out the anomaly in why I’m getting no responses, but I can check when I’m off. I’m just worried he isn’t, you know unconscious in a pool made of his own vomit, or passed out with a concussion,” Hank nodded. “Than again, I did finish my work for the next three days, so I could easily clock out and come back tomorrow, but last time I did that, Captain Fowler gave me a pink slip for ‘abandoning ship’.”  
“Well, just go check in with him this time so he knows you’re leaving early. I think last time, you just clocked out and left. He didn’t know how many reports you had completed that day. I mean, hell, when you finish for the day, Jeffery doesn’t get the copies until nine o’clock that night, so he doesn’t know until then how fast you are at your job,” Hank explained.  
“I understand, I’ll go tell him now,” Connor agreed as he got up. And within ten minutes, he was clocked out and right outside the police department building. And within 30 minutes, Connor was at Gavin’s home. Knocking on the door, he had heard some shuffling inside the residence. When the door opened, it was Gavin Reed himself.  
Connor silently celebrated the fact that androids cannot physically blush as he looked at his work partner, who had messy hair and in his sweat soaked pajamas. Gavin sighed with his pale face and rosy cheeks as he opened the door for Connor.  
“I was asleep ass-” Gavin was interrupted by a sudden kiss from the taller android. He, however, just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Connor’s neck.  
Connor broke the kiss and looked into Gavin’s eyes, his own were full of worry. “I thought something terrible happened to you. I had to make sure you were okay,” Gavin chuckled, but frowned as he clutched his stomach and ran for his bucket by the couch. Kneeling by it, a bunch of spit and nothing came back out of his mouth.  
“I just want some more sleep and water. That’s all, but then you knocked on my door and attacked me with a pleasant kiss,” Connor smiled as he went into the kitchen and searched for a glass to fill with water for his partner.  
“I’ll meet you in your bedroom with the water, it you want to take your bucket with you,” Connor said. When he came back out to the room where Gavin was staying, he smiled knowing that the often angry man had actually listened to him for once. Entering the bedroom, Gavin was already laying down, dosing back to sleep. Connor closed the door behind him as he set the glass down on the nightstand. He then crawled into bed with the detective, wrapping his arms lightly around the man’s waist, dosing himself, into stasis.

**Author's Note:**

> Gigi, thank you for being so reasonable during our crazy event. So, as tradition, I hoped you really enjoyed this.


End file.
